


Carlos never raised his voice

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos team of Scientists, Cecil is Inhuman, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is pregnant. Yes, Carlos. With Cecil's eggs. Yes, eggs. Also a little bit of plot. </p><p>Continue at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlos never raised his voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Um, yeah, sorry for slaughtering the good characters of Cecil and Carlos. This has very much become some sort of eggfic-AU by now, so I am not really feeling that horrible for making these guys suffer so much. 
> 
> Maybe I should, I don't know. 
> 
> There will be one more egg thing (the laying part) as soon as I can find the time and then I plan on making some more plot around the final offspring. Soon.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Edit: thanks to letssendacountrysomecupcakes for pointing out my typo's. They are all changed now.

“I'm pregnant?!” Carlos shouted, raising his arms towards the kitchen ceiling.

Cecil looked up at him over the rim of his golden spectacles. He was wearing a hot pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. It was a Sunday and no one liked screaming on Sundays. Carlos knew this and still, he was flailing his arms in a very upset way.

“How could you do this to me?!” the scientist roared.

“Hey, yesterday you thought this was the best idea ever!” Cecil impatiently pointed out. 

“Well you should have stopped me then! We were both all hopped up on hormones, you wouldn't go pump a high drug user full of eggs just because they say “Yeah, let's go for it” now would you?! I wasn't thinking straight!”

Cecil grabbed his newspaper and threw it at Carlos, who angrily threw it back. The motion made him sway a bit too much and he had to grab hold of the kitchen counter. The eggs tumbled around inside him in a not entirely unpleasant way. His dissonant emotions made him even more irritated. Cecil was immediately there to lead him to the table and sit him down.

“Why don't I make you something to eat?” Cecil suggested, trying to be helpful. “You look a bit pale.”

“I'm not pale!” Carlos said with a huff, then slumped against the chair, taking deep breaths. 

“Well, glad we got that out of the air,” Cecil remarked and started making some sandwiches with swift movements. Carlos looked himself up and down and sighed. 

“Look,” he said, “I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I wasn't prepared for this when I woke up. It's not like I don't want them...”

“Oh really,” Cecil said stiffly with his back turned, “because that's exactly what it sounds like.”

“Oh,” Carlos said. “Cecil, I didn't mean it like that...”

He put his head in his hands for a moment. What was he feeling? Using the logic for once, he checked his elevated heart rate, took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second. He didn't feel angry, not really, and he felt it melt away as he realized it was just a coping mechanism.

“Cec, I'm not mad,” he said, a little hoarse. “I'm scared...”

He could see Cecil raising his head, listening, and the words ran of him in a fast stream as he weren't sure who else he could trust with them or if he ever dared utter them ever again.

“I'm scared the eggs will grow bigger, and at the same time I'm scared they won't grow at all and this new weirdness will be for nothing. I'm scared that the Secret Police will make up some weird rule in order to take them away from us. I'm scared I will change from this experience, or that I have changed too much, and why that change took place in the first place...”

Carlos hung his head and fell silent. He had changed, hadn't he? He had been emotional, illogical enough to let this happen to him. He had gladly accepted the positive changes to his anatomy, like the onset of a sexual desire, a sexual drive, a possibility to be like anyone else and experience physical attraction. It had felt so good, intoxicating, to be in love, to make love, to meet the expectations of society, even if it meant changing a few of his anatomical features. The heats had been something new and exiting, his new inhuman longing for someone else not human. How could he had been stupid enough not to think it wouldn't have repercussions? Why hadn't he left, before this egg thing happened? Why couldn't he leave?

The answer to all his questions, of course, came to stand before him, kneeled and stroke his hair out of his face. Cecil put his hands under Carlos chin and tilted his head up so he could look into his white, pupil-less eyes. 

“Hey,” Cecil said, “I'll always be around. Don't ever question that. And whether or not this becomes a litter of our, I assume, perfect offspring, or not, I won't let anything happen to you, whether it's the Secret Police or the common cold. Besides, this isn't like the Carlos I know to sulk like this.”

Cecil kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips and gave him an encouraging smile. Carlos felt a little better from the pep talk. Sure he was still worried about exactly what had taken place, but nothing to do about it right now. As he gently stroke his belly he could feel the heavy, hard bumps press against his stretched skin. They didn't feel so bad, he was actually quite comfortable, like the feeling of being full after a meal or in the after glow of a good orgasm. He kind of recognized the feeling as a inverse of that longing of being filled from before, his lust for constant fullness completely sated. When he moved, the eggs pressed against his lower parts and rolled around a little in the excess fluid that also resided within, making him feel sort of ticklish and a little flushed, like a secret pleasure spot only he could find. He suddenly wondered what it would be like having a tentacle pressing against him as he moved like that, and blushed when he looked at Cecil again. Cecil looked back, inquiringly. 

“Why the blushing?” he said and lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing, nothing,” Carlos said, still palming the protruding roundness. “I just... had a completely inappropriate thought.”

“Oh,” Cecil said, “feeling a little better, I assume?”

“Uh-hu,” Carlos nodded, absentmindedly prodding at his abdomen again.

Cecil laid a careful hand on his and asked, “Can I feel it?”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Having Cecil's cool, dark fingers touching his sensitive skin made Carlos draw a long breath. Cecil smiled and put his ear against him. The radio host closed his eyes and listened carefully. Carlos saw the moving tattoo he got from Cecil slide down over his chest and greet the ones on Cecil's forehead. They chattered around a bit and some of them transferred onto Carlos and back again. He didn't feel any of it, as Cecil's third eye opened and seemed to be looking right through his skin.

“Are you performing an ultrasound right now?” Carlos murmured.

Cecil just hushed him, a concentrated look on his face. 

“I am trying, but the shells are too thick to get a proper read on. I thought I heard a heart beat though!”

“That's great... hey, how big do you think they'll get?” Carlos asked worriedly. “They have to come out at some point, right?”

Cecil froze and looked up at him. 

“Well, eh, right,” he said. “Well, I think that they only need to be in you a short period of time, you know, so they can suck up as much nutrients as possible. We'll make another arrangement when they get too big, okay? Also, there might not be as many coming out as there were going in.”

Carlos stared at Cecil, the memory of an old lecture in sea creatures and reproduction.

“They absorb each other?” he guessed, his heart rate rising again.

“Well, not all eggs are fertile, so they dissolve, making more nutrients for the remaining, growing ones... are you okay?” 

“Well, I... this is very far from how humans are born,” Carlos said. One egg tumbled over again, settling deeper inside and he couldn't believe how good the fullness felt in the middle of all the weird. He clung to that feeling, the sense that something so good couldn't be all bad. 

“We'll get through this together,” Cecil promised. “Whatever you need, just let me know.” 

Carlos nodded and the tattoos flapped around violently as Cecil lifted his head from his lap. A few more stayed, making Carlos' skin swirl with both pink and purple glow. He took a deep breath and straightened himself, setting off a few more eggs in the process. He wouldn't get rid of them, he would bear them proudly for as long as it took. Whether looking at it as an experiment or the fuzzy feeling he got from thinking about him and Cecil combined into one, he would do it as well as he could. He looked up at Cecil, purposefully.

“Yes, we will,” he said. “And I could really use that sandwich now.”

**

The next day Carlos had almost forgotten about his predicament, he had learned how to move without disturbing the eggs too much and felt, in general, a little bit less of a freak than the day before. Cecil drove him to work and kissed him good bye and then he climbed his way to the second floor without having to stop that much, despite the extra weight. He waddled into the Lab and through the doors to the office where they had placed the radio, as the scientists had been reprogrammed again and didn't like the sound of Cecil's voice, as per usual. Carlos had always wondered why that was but he guessed he was special in that regard too, just like with everything else around here.

The other Scientists gathered for their usual debrief at the beginning of each workday. Carlos called them into the office rather than walking out to meet them. They each took turns, Jane started with describing the last City Council meeting which had included a lot of hooded figures, the debate on whether the ban on wheat and wheat-by-products should stay or not, and the use of writing on the inside of those children's mouths to get messages across inside the Council. “There is so little space,” one of the women had complained. Carlos nodded but had a hard time concentrating. The others peered at him as he yawned a little. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Jake, anything new?” 

“Well, the frog people that settled behind the Arby's...”

“Didn't we agree on calling them amphibious guests?” Caitlyn piped up.

“Right, but only in official statements,” Jake sighed, looking at Carlos for support.

“As long as they don't hurt anyone, I guess we can call them whatever,” Carlos said. “Have you managed to communicate with them?” 

“They actually have a language, and seem to only eat flies, so no harm done yet!”

“Unless they brake into Big Rico's and try to snack on the Waitress,” Carlos said with a shrug.

The others looked at him, concerned. Carlos sighed. That's right, reprogramming. Gods, if he had heard himself talk like that when he first arrived, he would be looking concerned too. Suddenly he felt old.

“Just, trust me, okay?” he said. “Keep them away from the Waitress. What do you got for us, Caitlyn?”

“Well, Carlos, the forest is acting up a bit, but there have been no more reports on missing people, hooded figures, ghosts, strange chimeras or anything else, really.”

Caitlyn looked him straight in the face and he realized she was lying to them all. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but what could he do? They never really were in harms way, they knew how to take care of themselves by now, even though the reprogramming made them hazy. The reason for last time was that they all had become deeply depressed, at the same time. He cleared his throat and leaned closer to the others. 

“Keep up the good work,” he said, and looked everyone of them in the eyes, and Caitlyn a second longer than the others, “and remember to keep safe. This town is down right deadly.”

“Right on, boss!” Jake cheered with a mock salute and went back to his work station. Caitlyn held his eyes for a moment, pursed her lips and nodded. Jane looked like she was leaving, but then turned and shut the door behind her.

“Carlos?” she asked.

“What is it, Jane?” Carlos asked, one hand on his belly.

“I didn't feel comfortable talking about this with the others, but I feel... strange.”

“Oh?” Carlos said, “How so?”

“Eh, this is going to sound crazy...,” Jane said and bit her lip, “but I feel like we have been here for a really long time. Years, even. I feel like my body is older than it should be, like my skin is graying, like a clock that has been turned back after it fell of the night stand, full of dents and marks from events that it can't remember... Sorry, it sounds foolish, doesn't it? Have you felt anything like that since you got here?”

Carlos looked at her with pain in his heart. He had always liked Jane, the way she kept to herself, the way she did what she was supposed to without arguing.

“I haven't felt what you feel, but I can see where it comes from,” he cautioned, afraid to undo the most recent reprogramming. “If you want to leave Night Vale for a while, you have every right to, you know. Maybe take some time off, visit family...”

“N-no!” Jane said, forcefully. 

She shook her head, a confused look on her face. He could see her eyes dart around, as if she weren't sure where she were. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked,” she said with a polite smile. “I can't leave Night Vale, Carlos. None of us can.”

She did a sweeping motion to indicate everyone in the Lab. Carlos creased his forehead. 

“We can't?” he asked. 

“Of course not,” Jane said, her tone patronizing. “Well, I should get back to work. Thanks for the chat!”

Carlos followed her with his eyes as she walked back to her colleges. His head was swimming as he turned on the radio. He had wondered about this before. The scientists relentless unwillingness to leave, even his own. Where had it come from? The first day when they arrived, the mayor... they had been bled, or whatever, on blood stones. There had been druids. They had been selected, somehow, and matched. He didn't remember what else had been said. Maybe he could ask Jane to do some sniffing around. Carlos never thought about leaving, but if any of the others wanted, they should be able to. They weren't prisoners, after all. Right?

Carlos listened to Cecil's broadcast, contemplating the man in the tan jacket for a minute but had already forgotten about him when Cecil came to pick him up.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Cecil said when they had been driving for a while in silence. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Carlos said. “Jane came to see me today and I think she had some residue of the new resetting in her, she told me she felt old and like a dented clock. I asked her if she needed some time off but she just shrugged it off and said that none of us can leave. What do you think she meant by that?”

Cecil looked worried but kept his eyes on the road.

“I don't think the Secret Police would do such a think to keep you here,” he said. “I mean, sure, every good town needs a group of scientists, but I don't think...”

“Cecil, I think it would be horrible to keep anyone against their will. And what's stopping them from just leaving? I mean they could just steal a car and...”

“Except they won't,” Cecil said as they drove up to the house and parked. “You told me you were bled, right? That is very powerful, and only takes one time to make it work. 

“Wait, so you knew?” Carlos said as he clumsily climbed out of the car.

“I may have heard about it, but there is nothing I can do. I have some Immunity, yes, but I can't start poking around in official business. I couldn't protect all of us.” 

Cecil took a step closer to Carlos and hugged him tightly, pushing at the eggs and making them flatten out a bit against their bodies, making a little space for Cecil.

“I don't want anything to happen to you,” Cecil shivered against Carlos neck, almost moved to tears by the sheer thought.

“Of course not, Cecil,” Carlos cooed and patted his back, “I just wish I could help them somehow. They are my colleagues, I can't help feel responsible for their well-being.”

“Of course not, dearest, sweetest Carlos,” Cecil nodded. “You are so brave. But please let it be, at least for now? I mean, sneaking through attics of the Council late at night, stealing blood stones marked with all your scientists names, are much to straining in your condition I should think!”

The last thing he said very loud, in case someone was listening or thinking of reporting him. Carlos could barely contain his laughter as he waddled inside. Someday, he would be able to help his colleagues.


	2. Ze eggsex (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter to the 11th part of "Carlos the Scientist"
> 
> Egg sex. 
> 
> Huh.
> 
> Guess it's because... Easter? Eggs everywhere ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has zero connection to the rest of the plot, this is just for us weirdos who like the eggpreg a little too much. 
> 
> Have fun!

After about a month, Carlos realized that he hadn't seen Cecil's tentacles since the last heat, and it was by far the longest time they had gone without sex since their first time. They had gotten into a kind of calm routine, where they worked and then just sat around the house, together or separately. Cecil would often put a hand on Carlos stomach and follow the shapes of the growing eggs in a very nice way, but that was about it. Carlos didn't really mind, he felt like he had become heavier and heavier, and the eggs didn't show any interest in becoming fewer. It didn't mean he didn't want sex, but he was always so tired and tense from moving around with the eggs. He worked from home a lot, only going to the office on days when it was absolutely necessary. The scientists never mentioned his growing abdomen and he wondered if it had to do with the reprogramming. Maybe they just thought he had always looked like that. 

So, after a long hot day at work, Carlos was in the car passenger seat and suddenly wondered about the sex. About how it would feel to lay on top of Cecil, or, have Cecil on top of him, pushing the eggs around, and pressing them down. Cecil must have felt something change in the car atmosphere, because he shot Carlos a long glance and laughed. 

“When we get home, okay?” he said and pressed down on the accelerator.

There wasn't much question at first, they started kissing as soon as they got inside, already hard and hot for each other. They stumbled upstairs, Cecil not much more coherent than his scientist. The bed, the clothes, they had done it all before. Carlos couldn't button his pants anyway so they were easy for Cecil to pull off. But then, panting and naked, Cecil took a step back, his eyes half closed. 

“Are you sure it's alright?” he said as Carlos hooked his legs around him. “I mean, I won't disturb anything...?”

Cecil trailed off, Carlos had never seen him look so insecure in a sexual situation before. He pulled him closer, legs around his waist and licked his nipples.

“I promise I'll you if you go too far,” Carlos said. “Now, please touch me.”

Cecil obeyed and kissed Carlos forehead, cheeks, chin and lips. He laid him back on the bed and very carefully put more weight on Carlos abdomen. It felt just as good as Carlos thought it would, the spheres inside him shifting to accommodate the pressure of another body. He couldn't help but moan a bit, and Cecil looked pleased with the sound.

“Like that, do you?” he purred. 

“Yes,” Carlos breathed, as he felt the shapes flatten, but not breaking. 

Cecil kept kissing him all over his face and hair as he carefully moved up and down, making sure all the eggs were allowed to move around. It tickled Carlos deep inside and pushed at his bladder and prostate and made him see stars. He anticipated, before he actually felt, the tentacle pushing at his entrance, asking for admittance. Just the thought of something hard pushing in the other direction made him shiver as he pushed back on the appendage, nodding his approval. It slipped in, dryer than usual, and Carlos hissed a little as it searched upwards, as it found the new, inhuman canal where the eggs were slipped in about a month earlier. The thin tip prodded at one of the pressed back eggs and the movement alone sent shivers up through Carlos spine.

“More,” he whispered, “more!”

Cecil obliged and pressed harder as he rocked on top of Carlos. A syrup textured fluid oozed out of Carlos and covered the tentacles, thicker than his normal heat fluid but slippery enough for Cecil to slip in another sweet tendril to rub at his prostate. His orgasm was new, slower, like a wave building instead of a sudden, prickling lightning storm. The heaviness, the bloatedness, it all made Carlos feel like he was laying in water and slowly dissolving in the heat of Cecil's body. When he came, it was the longest, weirdest feeling he had ever had, like the wave were finally reaching its high point and rushing over him, and never stopping, just bringing him with and leaving him wet and confused on the beach under blue skies. The wave was still in him and he needed something more to finish, which was when Cecil slipped in his anemone cock tendrils. The thin and well lubed little tubes found his prostate, pressed upwards at the eggs and searched their way inside. It was just the sensory overstimulation Carlos needed. 

“Gods, you are so tight,” he heard Cecil growl somewhere above him. 

Carlos moaned loudly when he came, pressing back on Cecil and shivering violently. The anemone tendrils inside him twitched and filled him with warm liquid, pooling between them and the mattress as Cecil pull out and roll over to snuggle up on his boyfriend's side.

“You are so wonderful,” he said, stroking Carlos' stomach.

“So are you,” Carlos mumbled drowsily.

The eggs shifted as he turned to lay on his side. They were so big now and had felt incredible between him and Cecil. He'd miss them. He would hopefully be happy with what were in them, though.

“I'll make us some dinner in bed,” Cecil said and slowly got up. 

“Sounds good,” Carlos mumbled.

“Be right back,” Cecil said.

Before he came back, Carlos was already fast asleep, arms protectively curled around his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry (not sorry). I guess I don't have a heart. Who knew, right *shrugs*
> 
> Well, remember to kudos<3 and comment and have a great Easter! 
> 
> (I know I will)


End file.
